1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel lock having a reduced area for convenient storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional vehicle steering wheel lock comprising a cover or casing 1 having at least two sets of positioning holes 11, a locking rod 2 having a lock 22 and a hook 21, and a telescopic rod 3 having plural positioning notches 32 and a hook 31. After placing the casing 1 onto the steering wheel 4, the hook 21 of the locking rod 2 is engaged with one of a first set of positioning holes 11, and the hook 31 of the telescopic rod is engaged with one of a second set of positioning holes 11. The locking rod 2 and the telescopic rod 3 are then moved away from each other until the hooks 21 and 31 are engaged with a rim or spoke of the steering wheel 4. This protects the vehicle or an air bag in the steering wheel 4 from being stolen. However, the casing 1 must be large enough to cover the overall steering wheel 4 and thus require a considerable area, which in turn causes inconvenient storage in the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle steering wheel lock having a reduced area for convenient storage. In addition, the vehicle steering wheel lock can be used with steering wheels of various sizes and shapes without adversely affecting its anti-theft function.
A vehicle steering wheel lock comprises a first plate and a second plate that can be engaged onto a steering wheel of a vehicle for protecting the vehicle or an air bag in the steering wheel from being stolen. The first plate and the second plate can be engaged with each other in a manner having a smaller overall area for convenient storage.